Niebo wali się na głowy tylko maluczkim
by Filigranka
Summary: Drobiazg humorystyczny, a przy okazji próba usensownienia tego bezsensu, jakim był zalążek fabuły najnowszego Bonda. Mycroft próbuje zmusić Q i swojego brata do współpracy. Panowie nie są zachwyceni. A resentymenty wzajemne sięgają jeszcze dzieciństwa, jak ujawnia druga miniaturka. Dla awnalii z okazji Mikołajek.
1. Niebo wali się na głowy

Crack, semicrack, powiedzmy. Pisany na ostatnią chwilę, bo ktoś na ostatnią chwilę sobie życzył, a i tak za długi, damn, kompozycja siada. Może nawet kiedyś, jeśli uda mi się jakąś... fabułę wytworzyć, to napiszę o panach coś więcej. O panach i Polakach, i poważnych grach wywiadów, i szyfrach, i kontroli brytyjskiego parlamentu (czy raczej jej braku; prawie umarłam ze śmiechu w trakcie seansu), ale do tego potrzebuję fabuły, więc licho wie, jak będzie. Obawiam się, że skończy się crackiem, gdzie nasi będą rozwalali Zachód w perzynę, sprzymierzą się z Bliskim Wschodem i Kaukazem, a potem razem będziemy patrzyć, jak Wielka Brytania płonie... ; - ) Tak. Kompletnie nierealistyczne, ale mówimy o Bondach, a nie o realizmie. To można połączyć z _Goldeneye_, jeśliby Alex jednak przeżył. ; - ))

Jak zawsze, z nadzieją, że pi razy drzwi się wpiszę w Twoje gusta i się spodoba.

**Errata poranna**: (fik przesłało się prywatnie, zbyt zmęczonym będąc, by wrzucać akurat w Mikołajki): chibi mi przyszło do głowy. I chyba jakaś seria, o dziwo, bardziej nastawiona na relacje niż fabułę i wybuchy, mi się zaczyna klarować. Chibi jest fajniejsze niż to poniżej, więc wrzucam Ci w następny rozdział.

Może nawet ten paring, o którym CameoAmalthea pisała, z tego wyjdzie (mocno powątpiewa). A, CameoAmalthei serdecznie dziękuję w tym miejscu za inspirację, chociaż uwaga była przypadkowa i nie do mnie skierowana. ; - )

* * *

_Dla awnalii_.

**Niebo się wali na głowy maluczkim (wierchuszka je kontrolowanie obniża)**

* * *

Sherlock był wyraźnie nadąsany:

— Mycroft, to, że los tajnych danych rządu brytyjskiego znajduje się w rękach nudnego, głupiego dzieciaka niewiele mnie obchodzi, ale nie możesz oczekiwać, że będę współpracował z kimś, czyje hasło do komputera zgadłem w mniej niż trzy minuty!

Q aż zachłysnął się oburzeniem.

— To był mój prywatny laptop, nie trzymam na nim żadnych państwowych informacji, czemu miałbym go jakoś specjalnie zabezpieczać? I kto ci pozwolił go w ogóle ruszać?

— Widzisz, Mycroft? Jak dziecko. Oburza się o takie dziecinne rzeczy, jak każdy człowiek, ma takie hasło, jak każdy dziecinny człowiek, który czuje się przedstawicielem jakiejś elity i próbuje udawać, że wcale się nie wywyższa, jest nudny, nudny, nudny, nudny!

— Moje hasło nie jest dziecinne!

— Tytuł pierwszego odcinka Transformersów wraz z datą emisji zapisaną systemem szesnastkowym, oczywiście, bardzo poważne! Jestem znudzony. John, idziemy stąd.

— TY stąd idziesz? — scenicznie zdumiał się Q. — To ja nie zamierzam pozwalać na takie traktowanie siebie. Jestem wyższym pracownikiem MI...

— Wobec czego podlegasz M, a on scedował swoje uprawnienia w tej sprawie na mnie. Czy muszę wysnuwać wniosek, czy najmłodszy Q w historii jest to w stanie zrobić sam? — spytał lodowatym tonem starszy z braci Holmes. — Panie doktorze, niech pan powstrzyma mojego brata. Rozumie pan, mamy jakiś niekontrolowany wyciek dotyczący tożsamości naszych agentów, w tym także tych na Bliskim Wschodzie, ludzie już zaczęli ginąć...

Sherlock odwrócił się, nadal naburmuszony.

— Nie daj się zmanipulować, John. To ich praca, wiedzieli, na co się piszą. Idziemy.

— Jasne, idźcie. Do niczego nie jesteście potrzebni — syknął Q, po czym spojrzał błagalnie na Mycrofta. — Mamy najnowocześniejszy sprzęt, najlepsze systemy namierzające, na bieżąco analizujemy wszystkie dane z portali społecznościowych, kamer w laptopach i komórkach, znajdziemy go w końcu.

— Jasne — prychnął detektyw sarkastycznie. — Zwłaszcza, jeśli jakimś cudem nie ma konta na LinkedIn dla morderców do wynajęcia i wyjechał na Syberię. Albo gdziekolwiek indziej. Dobre **⅔ **świata pozostaje poza zasięgiem tej waszej sieci smartfonów. Od prawie roku go znaleźć nie umiecie.

— Dlatego proszę cię o pomoc, Sherlock — zauważył Mycroft.

— To nudna sprawa.

— Raczej za trudna dla ciebie — oznajmiał zjadliwie Q, nagle odzyskując nienaganny spokój i równie nienaganny akcent. — W końcu czego się spodziewać po człowieku, który nie wie, że ziemia kręci się wokół słońca?

Młodszego Holmesa zamurowało.

— Cóż, ja przynajmniej nie pozwoliłbym M pracować na laptopie podłączonym do sieci! — odciął się po sekundzie milczenia. — W byle kancelarii adwokackiej poufne informacje o klientach trzyma się na osobnych dyskach i na czas ich używania odcina się Internet od stanowiska! W byle bazie wojskowej do pokoju z danymi nie można wejść choćby z nowoczesnym aparatem fotograficznym albo konsolką przenośną, by nie stworzyć sieci, a wyście jej dali laptopa połączonego z Internetem? Na co to jej? Sprawdza sobie plotkarskie portale w godzinach pracy? Nie macie od tego sekcji analitycznej?

Q rzeczywiście się zacukał. Watson westchnął ciężko, rzucił Mycroftowi oskarżycielskie spojrzenie, po czym zwrócił się do swojego współlokatora:

— Nie chcesz pokazać naszemu zakochanemu w Transformersach ekspertowi, że tę zagadkę dasz radę rozwiązać w pół godziny?

— Podpuszczasz mnie, prawda? Oczywiście, że mnie podpuszczasz — Sherlock potrząsnął głową, szopa włosów opadła mu na czoło. — Ja ją już rozwiązałem.

Q i doktor zamarli. Dosłownie. Mycroft uśmiechnął się z na wpół czułą, na wpół dumną pobłażliwością.

— Nikt nie jest tak głupi, by trzymać komputer szefa wywiadu podłączony do sieci, nawet wielbiciele zabawek i kreskówek z lat 80. Do tego skutki wybuchu były wyjątkowo szczęśliwie niewielkie, nie? Tylko kilka sekretarek, sprzątaczki, nikt ważny. Znaczy, laptop M nie był normalnie podłączony. Znaczy, cały wybuch w siedzibie był kontrolowany. Znaczy, zrobiliście to dlatego, że nie wierzycie, byście zdołali dopaść tego faceta, który stoi za wykradzeniem danych nowoczesnymi metodami i potrzebujecie go, po pierwsze, podpuścić – bo on pewnie myśli, że ten wybuch mu się faktycznie udał, Boże, co za egocentryczny tuman. Po drugie, potrzebujecie kogoś ze starej gwardii, kogo nie możecie dosięgnąć. Z tej ostatnio zginął tylko komandor Bond – i nie znaleziono jego ciała, tak? Znaczy, sądzicie, że nadal żyje i próbujecie go skusić, gdziekolwiek jest, do powrotu do służby. Mycroft o tym wie, ty, dzieciaku od Transformersów... — Przyjrzał się sceptycznie szefowi działu badawczego. — Nie, ty nie wiedziałeś aż do tej pory. Pewnie się zdziwiłeś, czemu M korzystała z sieci? I nie wpadłeś na to, że właśni ludzie robią cię w konia, wystawiają? Dzieciaku, ty się jeszcze musisz bardzo dużo nauczyć o świecie wywiadu. W każdym razie: mój brat mnie w to wciągnął, bo tego oczekuje opinia publiczna – cały naród ratuje swój wywiad. No i chce mi nabić trochę zleceń, kochany Mycroft — głos ociekał ironią — troszczy się o mój domowy budżet. Czy teraz możemy iść, John?

Tym razem Watson potaknął, z trudem skrywając uśmiech. Skinął głową starszemu z Holmesów, pomachał ręką oszołomionemu Q i wyszedł, pamiętając, by zabrać szalik Sherlocka; inaczej zmarznie socjopatyczne biedactwo.


	2. Sherlock Holmes i tajemnice dorosłych

Chibi! Chibi! Jeśli ktoś mi teraz zacznie pisać relację Sherlock&Q, gen czy paring, jednako, byleby była (oni w końcu chyba z podobnych kręgów pochodzą) to chyba oszaleję z radości. Jeśli mi ktoś teraz narysuje chibi!Sherlocka i chibi!Q walących się tranzystorami i preparatami biologicznymi po głowach, to ozłocę.

* * *

_Nadal dla awnalii_. _I z podziękowaniami dla CameoAmalthei za inspirację _(_i tak będę musiała jej donieść przez PM angielską_, _ale wspomnieć zawszeć można_).

**Sherlock Holmes i tajemnice dorosłych**

* * *

— Pobawcie się ładnie, chłopcy. Sherlocku, proszę, bądź grzeczny — poprosiła pani Holmes.

— Och — zawołała z afektacją druga mama – chłopiec jej nie znał — na pewno się polubią. Są tacy do siebie podobni! I nie mam na myśli tylko tych czarnych loczków...

Nie, obaj byli podobno dziecięcymi geniuszami. Sherlock nie znosił, kiedy porównywano go z innymi maluchami, choćby genialnymi – zwykle okazywali się nudnymi bufonami. Mama urządzała jednak przyjęcie dla rodzin z „tradycjami służenia Wielkiej Brytanii", jak to nazywano, wiedział więc, że zależy jej na idealnym wieczorze. A skoro mamie zależało, to postanowił spróbować.

Drugi chłopiec wyglądał na typowe „złote dziecko": pewne siebie, przyzwyczajone do stałej uwagi i dostawania, czego się zapragnie. Cóż, Sherlock też dostawał wszystko, czego zapragnął i absorbował sobą innych, ale to było co innego – on nie był „pewny siebie", on po prostu wiedział.

— Gdzie masz swój komputer? — spytał drugi chłopiec.

Mały Holmes ściągnął wargi, nieco urażony tą bezceremonialnością, ale nie bez ulgi. Gdyby tamten dzieciak zajął się nudnymi maszynami, Sherlock mógłby spokojnie zająć się tym, co interesujące: obserwacją gości.

— Nie mam własnego. Rodzice mają swoje do pracy, z których korzystamy, a ja i Mycroft mamy różne konsole do grania.

Granie niespecjalnie ich bawiło, woleli wykorzystywać maszyny do ich wewnętrznej, braterskiej zabawy w szyfry i kody, i tajemne języki, ale rodzice chętnie kupowali im każdą modną zabawkę – nie rezygnując przy tym z szach czy liczydeł, oczywiście, stara, tradycyjna szkoła jest najlepsza, powtarzali. Należeli do ludzi, którzy podając ceny, dzielili szylingi na dwanaście pensów.

Gość uniósł brwi w wyrazie zdumienia, który ledwie maskował pogardę. Z tego, co Sherlock wiedział o ludziach, idealne zamaskowanie tej pogardy bynajmniej nie było celem.

— Nie złożyłeś sobie własnego komputera? — spytał tamten, jakby składanie własnych komputerów było pod koniec XX wieku najpowszechniejszym rytuałem inicjacyjnym chłopców w wieku wczesnoszkolnym.

Mały Holmes prawie westchnął, a odruch przewrócenia oczami powstrzymał tylko ze względu na mamę. Rozgryzł już ten typ „geniusza". To byli odcięci od świata, nudni mechanicy, owszem, biegli mechanicy, nadal wszakże nic ponad. Składali i rozkładali rzeczy, programy, systemy elektroniczne, nie zauważając, że obok czeka inna, znacznie bardziej nieprzewidywalna, ciekawsza, prawdziwsza rzeczywistość – ludzi. Udawali przed dorosłymi, że rozwiązują zagadki, jakby coś stworzone przez ludzi mogło być dla ludzi prawdziwą zagadką. Natura, chemia, biologia, to, co składało się na „oprogramowanie" człowieka, o, to było prawdziwą tajemnicą, zagadką, rozrywką godną umysłu. Umysłu kogoś innego niż nudny, przeciętny dureń, oczywiście – kogoś innego niż ten chłopiec, więc.

— Nie. Nie bawi mnie to. Wolę przeprowadzać sekcje zwierzątek — oznajmił grzecznym, konwersacyjnym tonem i z satysfakcją patrzył jak, zgodnie z przewidywaniami, gość się nagle wzdraga.

Mechanicy w tych swoich sterylnych laboratoriach. Nic zrozumienia dla prawdziwej mechaniki, mechaniki świata, która jest brudna, chaotyczna, która lubi stawiać opór palcom i umysłowi, która nie daje czystych, szczęśliwych, pozbawionych ofiar – poświęceń, od nowego szalika począwszy, na lubianym króliku skończywszy – rozwiązań. „Jak on sobie poradzi z «tradycją służenia Wielkiej Brytanii»?" przemknęło Sherlockowi przez głowę, kiedy prowadził gościa na pierwsze piętro, do gabinetu i jego upragnionego komputerowego, bezpiecznego światka „Pewnie wrzucą go do warsztatu albo sekcji kryptograficznej".

Resztę czasu spędził, zgodnie z przewidywaniami, na obserwacji przyjęcia, bo „kolega" wolał bawić się oprogramowaniem – z tego co widział, dotyczącym haseł, algorytmów ich tworzenia i łamania. Holmes zastanowił się przez moment, czy uświadomić tamtemu, że najsłabszym elementem każdego systemu zawsze jest człowiek, a większość haseł, zwłaszcza tych do potencjalnie cennych danych, nie jest łamana siłowo, tylko za pomocą wiedzy psychologicznej. Po sekundzie uznał, że jednak nie powie. Po co tamtemu otwierać oczy? Raczej nie zrozumie, tacy, jak on, zwykle gardzą „staroświeckimi" metodami, czyli wszystkim, co przekracza pojmowanie ich nudnych, przeciętnych, po prostu wysoce wyspecjalizowanych w liczeniu umysłów. „Ludzkie kalkulatory" pomyślał z niechęcią. Nudne. Pewnie gość nie daruje sobie jakiejś złośliwej uwagi na koniec spotkania, ale to bez znaczenia. Sherlock ja zniesie. Dla mamy. Póki co obserwował dorosłych, siedząc na korytarzu, przyciskając buzię do poręczy, byleby niczego nie uronić. Relacje między nimi okazywały się, jak zawsze, całkiem interesujące. Tu romans, tam zdrada, tam jakieś dawne zaszłości, starannie tłumione, a wszystko to skrywane za maskami miłego wieczoru, uśmiechów, pogawędek o pogodzie.

Przyjęcie miało trwać do późna, ale mama chłopca wychodziła wcześniej, ze względu, jak twierdziła, na niego. „Musi się wyspać" szczebiotała. Holmes po tym, co zobaczył, sądził raczej, że kobieta nie lubi przebywać w towarzystwie pewnego kliki, składającej się, o ironio, ale i o statystyczna przeciętności, ze znajomych jej męża. Ten, scedowawszy obowiązki rodzicielskie na żonę i złożywszy jej kilka zwyczajowych komplementów („moglibyśmy poprosić kogoś na noc, ale moje kochanie nigdy by nie zostawiło syna samego, jest wspaniałą, oddaną matką"), oczywiście zostawał.

Mały gość, nadąsany, że nikt przez wieczór nie podziwiał jego zdolności, oczywiście postanowił wbić gospodarzom szpilę. Albo po prostu skupić na sobie uwagę.

— Udało mi się złamać zabezpieczenia na domowym komputerze państwa — oznajmił z niewinną minką.

„O, podstępna gadzina" stwierdził Sherlock, czując, że blednie. Nie chodziło o dane, na domowych komputerach jego rodzice nie trzymali nic ważnego, ale o to, że właśnie wyszło na jaw, iż nie zajmował się gościem. Na chwilę zapadła cisza, potem pan Holmes wzruszył ramionami.

— Tam są tylko teksty i wprawki moich synów, nic ważnego, zawodowych rzeczy nie przynoszę do domu, za łatwo się włamać... Ale, Sherlocku, powinieneś dbać o to, by goście nie musieli z nudów przeglądać twoich wypracowań. No i muszę przyznać, że malec ma smykałkę do programowania — dodał z uśmiechem, rozładowując sytuację.

Zgodnie z przewidywaniami, rodzice drugiego dziecka natychmiast się rozpromienili, a połajanka, którą dostał, była aż ciężka od dumy. Za to z sherlockowej wizji zadowolonej mamy zostały gruzy. Fakt, że nad tym obcym chłopcem wszyscy teraz cmokali, przykrywając zachwyt niemal nieprzyzwoicie cieniutką warstwą nagany, był wybitnie irytujący.

Mały Holmes nie znosił być ignorowany. Zwłaszcza na korzyść jakiegoś nudnego, irytującego, głupiego, żywego kalkulatora! On, Sherlock, umiał przecież znacznie, znacznie więcej, więcej wiedział, widział – „wet za wet" postanowił i wypalił, niemal natychmiast, bez dłuższego namysłu, chcąc skupić na sobie uwagę otoczenia i też zasłużyć na pochwały:

— A ja wiem, odgadłem, kto jest twoim prawdziwym, biologicznym tatą! — zawołał donośnie, nie bez odcienia dumy w głosie (bo i wiedział, to było banalne, wystarczyło przeanalizować te wszystkie spojrzenia, uśmiech, przypadkowe dotknięcia, napięcia mięśni – poza tym, drugi chłopiec wdał się w matkę, ale nie aż tak).

W salonie zapadła cisza. Z gatunku miażdżących. Dorośli, wszyscy, pobledli, poczerwienieli albo zaczęli kasłać bądź chichotać, bardzo nerwowo, i mały Holmes pojął, że chyba niechcący złamał jakąś regułę, nieznaną mu dotąd – wizja chwalącej go mamy z każdą sekundą blakła, zastępowana przez potworne przeczucie, że czeka go awantura. Niemała.

— Oczywiście, że wiesz, przecież to żadna zagadka — zaczął Mycroft, tym sztucznie lekkim tonem, który zwiastował olbrzymie kłopoty – niepokój Sherlocka wzrósł — pan...

I wzrósł jeszcze bardziej, kiedy tata przerwał Mycroftowi w pół słowa, delikatnym, miękkim gestem, który mówił „to już nic nie da" głośniej niż krzyk. Mama drugiego chłopca była bieluchna, otwierała minimalnie usta, jakby chciała coś powiedzieć, ale zamykała je po sekundzie, po czym otwierała znowu, bezgłośnie. „Przypomina rybę" uznał Sherlock, jednak nawet to zabawne skojarzenie nie uciszyło jego lęku.

— Idźcie na górę, dzieci. Późno już — szepnęła wreszcie pani Holmes, rozciągając wargi w przeraźliwie pustym, automatycznym uśmiechu. — Taksówka czeka, moja droga — dodała, zwracając się do gościa.

Mama tamtego nudnego chłopca pokiwała głową, naraz wyrwana ze stuporu.

— Tak, tak, taksówka. Nie możemy przecież kazać panu taksówkarzowi czekać na nas całą noc, prawda, skarbie? — zwracała się do syna, starannie omijając wzrokiem wszystkim zgromadzonych dorosłych. — To byłoby bardzo, bardzo niegrzeczne. Cudowne przyjęcie, chętnie zostałabym dłużej, tylko mały...

Reszty Sherlock nie usłyszał, bo starszy brat pociągnął go gwałtownie na schody.


End file.
